


Tal vez, algún día

by Janemba_988



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janemba_988/pseuds/Janemba_988
Summary: Entre ambos no existía el amor, y aun así, Levi a veces se preguntaba si Mikasa sería feliz con él. Pero ella ya tenía la respuesta.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 11





	Tal vez, algún día

El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana fueron suficientes para sacarles de su ensueño. Levi, aferrándola de la cintura aún, suspiró pesadamente moviendo apenas el negro cabello de Mikasa, inhalando después el olor a shampoo, sudor y excitación al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba, ella le gustaba, lo suficiente como para no pensar mucho en que era una mujer casada y con muchos planes en el futuro, incluyendo el convertirse en madre. Acarició su piel desnuda, ella tembló por el tacto de sus dedos.

—Tu cabello... —murmuró él— lo estás dejando crecer.

Mikasa se acurrucó contra él, besando su cuello.

—A Jean siempre le gustó mi cabello largo.

Mientras se encontraban después del trabajo, hablaban poco. Tenían el tiempo contado y trataban de no desperdiciarlo. Sin embargo, cuando por alguna razón el esposo de ella tardaría en llegar a casa, se daban ese pequeño lujo. Como ahora.

—A mí me gustas más así —replicó Levi, y Mikasa sonrío contra su piel.

Él nunca podría decir exactamente si Jean le agradaba o no. No lo conocía bien, eso era seguro, pero sentía ciertos celos cuando Mikasa hablaba de él. No es como si pudiesen evitar aquello, tampoco, pues sería el equivalente a intentar tapar el sol con un dedo; imposible. Ella evitaba el tema cuanto podía al principio, quizás por remordimiento. Ahora tocaba el asunto con normalidad: lo aceptaba, con todo y sus complicaciones. Y a decir verdad, no era que podrían haber hecho nada al respecto, nada que fuera discutible. De esto Levi estaba seguro: Mikasa no pensaría en separarse de su marido,

Pero, tal vez...

—He pensado —susurró él en su oído— que nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

Ella, sorprendida por tal aseveración, se le quedó mirando, la profundidad de sus ojos grises inspeccionando los suyos.

—No creo que eso sea un halago del todo —farfulló.

Levi se encerró en su mutismo, apretando los labios y no encontrando la manera de explicarse. Le gustaba tener sexo con ella, le gustaba su calidez contra su cuerpo... Desde el día en que se conocieron, cuando ella comenzó a trabajar en la misma oficina que él, le había gustado. Empezaba a creer que a ella le sucedió lo mismo. No obstante, no era suficiente para que Mikasa renunciara a todo y se fuera con él. Levi no sabía muy bien si eso era lo que quería, o si solamente eran sus celos y su anhelo de poseerla a placer, porque no se imaginaba siendo su pareja o como el padre ejemplar que ella, probablemente, deseaba para su hijos. La observó, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le preguntó:

—¿Crees que podrías ser feliz conmigo?

Mas Levi no era un hombre que quitaba el dedo del renglón tan fácil.

—Tú no me amas —dijo Mikasa, muy despacio y con seriedad. No necesitó decir más; Levi había captado el mensaje.

Esa era una de las cuestiones que le intrigaban tanto. Jean podía darle algo que él no: amor incondicional, sin tapujos ni temores. Y que ella se lo dijera con tanta franqueza lo apaciguó, le quitó un pequeño peso de encima. Lo que sentía al estar cerca de Mikasa, no era amor, entonces.

Con cierto alivio, se pegó a la espalda de su amante y cerró los ojos, rozando sus pestañas contra la piel femenina, embriagándose con su esencia.

—Tal vez, algún día... —escuchó que Mikasa murmuraba. Pero el resto fue inaudible.

Tal vez, algún día, le preguntaría por el resto. Hoy, no.

* * *

_Shingeki no Kyojin_ © Isayama Hajime.


End file.
